Burung Bangau
by December D
Summary: Orang Jepang percaya bahwa melipat seribu bangau kertas akan mengabulkan satu permintaan. Benarkah?/"Kalau Tae akan minta agar kita bisa hidup berdua selamanya."/Tapi Jimin, kenapa kau berbohong?/BTS Fict, AU, OOC, Bromance di awal BxB di akhir/VMin/slight KookV/


"Jimin, Mama bilang kalau kita melipat seribu bangau kertas maka satu keinginan kita akan terwujud."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Jimin mau minta apa?"

"Belum tahu. Mungkin Jimin akan minta kekuatan super agar bisa berbicara dengan mobil, ah juga hewan-hewan."

"Kalau Taehyung mau minta apa?"

"Kalau Tae akan minta agar kita bisa hidup berdua selamanya."

"Ganti saja permintaamu, Tae."

"Loh kenapa? Memangnya Jimin tidak mau hidup sama Tae selamanya?"

"Bukan. Jimin akan hidup sama Tae selamanya makanya ganti saja permintaannya."

"Ah, Tae mengerti. Kalau begitu Tae ingin bisa hidup sebagai alien dari Galaxy Andromeda sembilan-sembilan."

 _Tetapi Jimin, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?_

 **x**

 **x**

 **BURUNG BANGAU**

 _(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, Vmin, slight KookV, Bromance di awal yaoi di akhir, Kid!Jimin Kid!Taehyung. Warn: Banyak dialog daripada narasi, maaf dan jangan bapereu)_

(Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Yang kupunyai hanya sekedar plot dari cerita, mitos burung bangau berasal dari Jepang dan cast bukanlah milikku pribadi. Mereka kupakai sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada mereka. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini hingga sebagai harapannya, cerita ini pun tidak menimbulkan kerugian pada pihak manapun.)

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

 _Jangan menangis, Jimin. Menangis itu sakit, aku tidak mau kau kesakitan. Biar aku saja. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, sudah cukup sekali saja_ -Kim Taehyung.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Saat itu, usiaku mungkin baru 5 atau 6 tahun, entahlah aku 'tak ingat pasti. Yang jelas suatu hari ketika Mama menjemputku dari taman kanak-kanak dan berkata akan membeli buku bacaan baru untukku, aku sangat senang.

Jimin sama senangnya, kami duduk berdesakan di kursi samping kemudi. Mama hanya tertawa kecil ketika berkata bahwa Mama Jimin melarang Jimin ikut berbelanja.

"Kenapa tidak boleh ikut, Tante?" Jimin bertanya dengan mata yang memerah, seperti mau menangis karena akan dipisahkan dariku.

Aku dan Jimin kecil adalah 2 anak bandel yang senang membuat onar, namun akan menangis meraung-raung ketika orangtua kami mengancam akan memindahkan salah satunya ke tempat yang jauh jika terus-terusan nakal.

"Ingat sepupu Jimin?" Mamaku bertanya pelan.

"Ah, iya," Jimin menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar, "hari ini sepupu Jimin dari Daegu akan berkunjung, Tae."

"Jadi Jimin tidak ikut?" Aku bertanya sedih.

"Tidak, Mama bilang Yoongi _Hyung_ sekarang sudah besar dan bisa membuat layang-layang. Jimin mau buat layang-layang, nanti sore kita terbangkan sama-sama." Jimin berceloteh girang.

Aku menatap Mama, "Ma, Tae tidak ikut juga boleh?"

Ketika Mama menggeleng singkat, aku menangis terisak-isak di punggung Jimin.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mama Taehyung hanya menggeleng ketika melihat putra bungsunya berteriak heboh di halaman, tepat ketika ia membuka pintu mobil. Sosok kecil itu berlari ke pintu rumah di mana ada Seokjin menunggunya.

" _Hyung_ , Tae beli buku bacaan baru." Pamer Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil sembari menggasak puncak kepala Adiknya, membuat Taehyung mengaduh, "Memang Tae sudah bisa baca?"

Taehyung menggeleng, " _Hyung_ bacakan untukku mau?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Tidak seperti kakak laki-laki kebanyakan yang suka mengusili adiknya, Seokjin justru sangat menyanyangi Taehyung.

Mamanya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, "Jangan berdiri di pintu, Anak-anak." Perintahnya dengan tangan penuh kantong plastik belanjaan.

"Mama," Taehyung membuntutinya ke dapur, "Tae 'kan sedang menunjukkan buku bacaan baru pada _Hyung_." Protesnya.

Mama Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil, mengecup kening anaknya yang lepek karena keringat, "Tunjukkan di kamar 'kan bisa?"

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak seolah baru menyadarinya.

Tubuh kecilnya berlari menuju ke ruang tamu, namun Seokjin terlihat tengah mengenakan sepatunya.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

" _Hyung_ ada latihan, Tae."

Bibir Taehyung mengerucut sempurna.

Taehyung tahu jika Seokjin beberapa kali akan latihan sepak bola. Kakak laki-lakinya yang kini duduk di bangku Menengah Pertama itu memang cukup aktif mengikuti beberapa pertandingan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bacakan aku buku?" Tanyanya sebal.

Mamanya menyahut dari dapur, "Biar Mama yang bacakan."

Seokjin melirik plastik putih di dalam dekapan adiknya, ada beberapa buku anak-anak di dalamnya. Beraneka ragam dan berwarna-warni.

"Tae marah?"

Taehyung hanya diam saja. Tetapi bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

"Nanti pulang latihan _Hyung_ bawakan ceri untuk Tae dan Jimin. Bagaimana?"

Wajah adiknya cerah seketika, "Yang banyak ya, _Hyung_!"

"Sebanyak apa?"

Dengan kesulitan Taehyung melepas salah satu tangannya dan menunjukkan satu kepalannya yang mungil, "Sebanyak ini."

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum Taehyung menggeleng kasar, "Tidak-tidak. Tiga kepalan ini, _Hyung_."

"Banyak sekali." Komentar Seokjin sembari melesakkan kaus bolanya ke dalam tas.

"'Kan untuk Jimin juga, _Hyung_. Jimin itu makannya banyak. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan Jimin."

"Teman harus berbagi, Tae."

"Tidak mau," bantah Taehyung cepat, "kalau soal makanan, Jimin bukan temanku."

Seokjin tersenyum halus, "Hei, jangan seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Jimin temanmu bukan?"

"Tapi _Hyung_ ," rajuk Taehyung, "Jimin itu makan seperti kera. Banyak sekali."

"Memang Tae tahu kera makannya banyak?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "Semalam Mama bacakan Tae kisah kera dan kura-kura."

Mama Taehyung memanggil dari dapur.

"Sana, Mama memanggilmu." Ucap Seokjin.

Taehyung berlari menghampiri Mamanya setelah meneriakkan _jangan lupa cerinya_ pada Kakaknya.

Mamanya mengamati Taehyung yang mengeluarkan buku-buku di dalam plastik putih dengan terburu. Menilik satu persatu buku-buku barunya dengan mata berpendar cerah.

"Mama," panggilnya, "mana yang lebih bagus?"

"Terserah Tae saja." Jawab Mamanya singkat.

Sebenarnya Taehyung masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya, kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rompi biru muda lucu dan dasi kupu-kupu. Celananya berbahan katun selutut berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Anak itu memaksa Mamanya membacakan satu cerita, ia menjerit keras ketika Mamanya mengancam tidak mau membacakan satu buku dan Taehyung balas mengancam tidak mau makan siang jika tidak dibacakan buku.

Entah dari mana Taehyung mewarisi sikapnya yang seperti ini, mungkin suaminya ketika kanak-kanak dulu serewel ini? Entahlah. Seingatnya Seokjin begitu manis dan penurut ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Mama," Taehyung menyentak tangannya ringan, "bacakan Tae yang ini ya, ya, ya?" Matanya membulat membuat Mamanya 'tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Mamanya meraih buku bersampul merah muda dengan burung-burung bangau sebagai covernya. Taehyung memilih buku ini dibandingkan dengan buku seri _Superhero_ _Penjelajah Galaxy_ favoritnya.

"Tidak mau baca _Superhero_ saja?" Tanya Mamanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, membuat poninya bergerak kiri-kanan, "Mau kisah hewan-hewan. Jimin suka hewan, nanti Tae bisa ceritakan pada Jimin."

Mamanya menyisir poni Taehyung ke samping sebelum suaranya mengalun lembut, " _Kisah_ _Seribu Bangau Kertas_."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin. Jimin!"

Taehyung berlari kecil ke rumah bercat violet di depan rumahnya, itu adalah rumah Jimin. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya, anak itu berlari cepat ke arah rumah Jimin. Mengabaikan teriakan Mamanya tentang _berganti baju_ atau _makan siang dulu._

Ada yang lebih penting. Ini adalah rahasia besar yang harus Jimin ketahui karena kata Seokjin: _Teman yang baik harus saling berbag_ i. Dan sebagai teman Jimin yang sangat baik, dia harus membagi rahasia ini.

"Taehyung!" Jimin yang tengah tertelungkup di atas permadani dengan jemari sibuk mewarnai bersama Yoongi bangkit menyongsong kedatangan teman terbaiknya yang sudah ia kenal sejak masih sama-sama mengenakan _diapers_.

"Jimin aku punya rahasia besaaar." Ujar Taehyung menggebu-gebu.

"Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku!" Jawab Jimin cepat sembari menarik lengan kurus Taehyung ke dalam rumahnya.

"Di dalam ada siapa? Jimin sedang bersama siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada Yoongi _Hyung_ , ada Mama, ada Tante, ada ..."

"Nanti saja. Mereka tidak boleh tahu."

Mata sipit Jimin mengerjap.

"Taehyung," Mama Taehyung muncul di belakang dengan tergesa, "Tae sudah janji pada Mama, ingat?"

Taehyung meringis, "Maaf, Ma. Jangan pindahkan Jimin ke bulan _hueee_." Tangisnya pun pecah seketika. Sebelum tubuh kurusnya menutupi tubuh Jimin dari hadapan Mamanya seolah dengan begitu Mamanya tidak bisa memindahkan Jimin ke bulan. Di belakang Taehyung, Jimin meraung keras sembari memeluk pinggang sahabat karibnya. Benar-benar ketakutan akan dipindahkan ke bulan.

Mama Jimin datang bersama Tante Min tergopoh-gopoh karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang menangis keras sekali.

Mama Taehyung terkikik kecil dan Yoongi mengulaskan senyuman mafhum.

 _Ada 2 anak nakal yang sedang ketakutan dipindahkan ke bulan_ rupanya.

Taehyung tengah disuapi Mamanya. Tangisnya sudah reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu namun sisa isakkannya masih terdengar sesekali. Mamanya menatap dengan pandangan bersalah, belum apa-apa Taehyung sudah menangis keras. Padahal ia tidak berniat mengancam akan memindahkan Jimin ke bulan namun kedua bocah itu sudah menangis kompak. Bahkan satu kata pun belum keluar dari mulutnya dan kedua anak itu sudah meraung-raung.

"Mama," Taehyung memanggilnya takut-takut, "Tae tidak akan nakal lagi, besok Tae makan siang dulu baru main," ucapnya, "tapi jangan pindahkan Jimin ke bulan."

Mama Taehyung mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil. Taehyung duduk di samping Mama Jimin, berniat mencari sekutu, "Makanya dengarkan kata Mama." Jawabnya.

"Tapi Mama tetap tidak boleh memindahkan Jimin ke bulan, nanti Mama Jimin marah lho." Ucap Taehyung mencoba menakuti.

"Kalau kalian berdua nakal, Tante akan pindah ke bulan bersama Jimin." Balas Mama Jimin.

"Mama." "Tante." Rajuk kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Yoongi yang seumuran dengan Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil, jemarinya sibuk menggulung benang layangan.

Taehyung kali ini mengenakan pakaian Jimin, meski sedikit kebesaran namun ia tetap _ngotot_ ingin memakainya dengan alasan _takut ditinggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi ke lapangan_ meski Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Bajumu bau permen, Jimin." Komentar Taehyung sembari menciumi lengan kausnya, ia mengenakan kaus kuning dengan sablonan _Power Rangers_ di bagian depan.

"Masa _sih_?" Jimin mendekat ke bahu Taehyung, "tidak _tuh_." Ucapnya.

Yoongi berada 2 langkah di belakang mereka, mengikuti kedua bocah yang berjalan beriringan.

Jimin memegang gulungan benang dan Taehyung membawa layangan di punggungnya. Sebetulnya Yoongi heran mengapa kedua anak ini tidak berebut perihal siapa yang membawa layangan. Mereka alih-alih langsung membagi tugasnya. Yoongi sampai takjub, seingatnya dulu ia dan Hoseok selalu berebut apapun. Ah, Hoseok itu tetangganya omong-omong. Teman sejati sekaligus rival abadinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika langkahnya menubruk tubuh kurus Taehyung hingga anak itu nyaris terjerembab.

" _Hyung_!" Pekik Jimin sembari mencengkam lengan Taehyung, "hati-hati _dong_. Nanti Taehyung jatuh."

Yoongi tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jimin karena ia justru ternganga dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak ia sangka jalanan berbatu yang mendaki di bukit belakang rumah Taehyung memiliki pemandangan sebaik ini.

"Ini tempat rahasia kami." Ujar Taehyung bangga.

Langkah kaki kecil Jimin dan Taehyung menuju ke puncak bukit yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput setinggi mata kaki. Tepat di ujungnya ada sebatang pohon tua yang rindang. Sepertinya itu pohon sakura.

Tidak mau membuang detik-detik berharga miliknya, Yoongi pun berlari kecil menyusul Taehyung dan Jimin yang berkerjaran. Hari ini cukup terik namun anak-anak itu seakan tidak peduli.

" _Hyung_ , ayo terbangkan layang-layang!" Teriak Jimin dengan tawa bahagia.

Yoongi pun mau tidak mau dan antara sadar atau tidak ikut tersenyum dan mulai memerintahkan kedua anak itu memegang layangan.

"Pegang kuat-kuat!" Perintahnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung menjawab _ya_ bersamaan.

Yoongi menarik benang layangannya sedikit lebih keras ketika angin berembus cukup kencang, "Tahan sebentar," komandonya sebelum berteriak, "lepas kuat-kuat!"

Jimin dan Taehyung meloncat sembari melepas layangan itu. Beberapa kali layangan itu meliuk 'tak tentu arah dan jemari Yoongi menarik-ulur benang di tangannya dengan cekatan.

Jimin menganga takjub melihat layangan berekor merah itu terbang semakin tinggi. Sementara Taehyung sudah berlari menuju Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , Tae mau pegang. Mau pegang." Pekiknya girang.

Yoongi tertawa, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa bahagia hari ini.

Tubuhnya jongkok mensejajari tinggi badan Taehyung, "Ini, pelan-pelan," ia mengulurkan benang layangan itu tanpa melepas pegangannya sendiri, "pegang tangan _Hyung_ dulu kalau belum bisa."

Taehyung mengangguk antusias sebelum jemari kecilnya menggenggam punggung tangan Yoongi dan merasakan tarikan pelan-kerasnya.

Tawanya mengembang semakin lebar ketika Jimin turut bergabung.

Sesuatu baru saja Yoongi sadari bahwa mungkin ia harus tertawa lebih sering mulai saat ini. Karena melihat Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa lepas membuatnya sadar, bahkan kebahagiaan bisa didapatkan hanya dengan menarik napas.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Matahari mulai merangkak menuju ufuk barat ketika Yoongi malah tertidur di bawah pohon setelah sebelumnya mengikat gulungan benang layangannya di salah satu dahan pohon yang rendah.

Di udara layangan mereka terbang tinggi.

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat Yoongi yang tertidur pulas. Keduanya kini berada di atas pohon di salah satu dahan tempat mereka biasa memanjat dan melihat matahari terbenam.

Tolong jangan berisik dan membuat Yoongi terbangun. Sungguh, mereka berdua tidak ingin ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus pindah ke bulan.

"Indah ya, Tae?"

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung. Angin sore yang sejuk dan menggelitik memainkan anak rambut di pelipisnya. Sementara sinar matahari yang berwarnya jingga menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Seperti sedang ada di jepang." Celetuk Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," Taehyung tidak setuju, "ini seperti sedang ada di Busan, kita sedang ada di Busan. Jimin 'kan tidak pernah ke Jepang."

Jimin tersenyum masam ketika Taehyung justru menghancurkan imajinya.

"Jimin, Mama bilang kalau kita melipat seribu bangau kertas maka satu keinginan kita akan terwujud." Ujar Taehyung. Akhirnya menemukan kesempatan untuk memberi tahu rahasia besar pada Jimin.

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "Tadi Tae beli buku baru. Ceritanya seperti itu, nanti Jimin harus baca, ya."

Jimin tiba-tiba memekik membuat Taehyung takut Yoongi terbangun karena pekikan nyaring Jimin, "Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Jimin mau minta apa?" Jemari Taehyung membuat bulatan, "Mataharinya sebesar bulatan tanganku, Jimin." Katanya.

"Benarkah?" Jimin membuat bulatan yang sama menggunakan telunjuknya yang dibuat melingkar bersama ibu jari, "ah, Tae benar! Matahari kecil sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum bangga. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya adalah penemuan besar, "Nah besok kita buat seribu bangau. Nanti Jimin mau minta apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin Jimin akan minta kekuatan super agar bisa berbicara dengan mobil, ah juga hewan-hewan."

Jimin membayangkan betapa kerennya jika ia bisa bicara dengan mobil milik Ayahnya, juga dengan Soonshim, anjing yang Taehyung pelihara. Ia terkikik senang dan akhirnya balik bertanya, "Kalau Taehyung mau minta apa?"

"Kalau Tae akan minta agar kita bisa hidup berdua selamanya." Taehyung tersenyum begitu cerah.

Seperti matahari musim panas, ah atau mungkin tepatnya senja di musim panas. Karena Jimin merasa wajah konyol Taehyung berubah hangat.

"Ganti saja permintaamu, Tae."

" _Loh_ kenapa? Memangnya Jimin tidak mau hidup sama Tae selamanya?" Bibir Taehyung melengkung ke bawah, ekspresinya menyendu seketika.

"Bukan. Jimin 'kan memang akan hidup sama Tae selamanya, makanya ganti saja permintaannya."

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya Taehyung kira Mama bisa memisahkan kita? Kalau Taehyung ke bulan, Jimin akan naik ke punggung _Ultraman_. _Ultraman_ baik, pasti mau jemput Taehyung ke bulan." Jimin manggut-manggut yakin.

Taehyung merangkul bahunya dan menggerakkan tubuh keduanya kiri-kanan, mengikuti angin juga dedaunan kering yang terbang tergiring senja hari itu.

"Ah, Tae _ngerti_. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Janji ya jemput kalau Mama benar memindahkan Tae ke bulan?" Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di samping pipi Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk berkali-kali dan menautkan kelingking mereka, "Janji. Jimin janji."

"Kalau begitu Tae ingin bisa hidup sebagai alien dari Galaxy Andromeda sembilan-sembilan." Teriak Taehyung sukses membuat Yoongi terbangun dan memekik panik melihat kedua anak itu berada di atas pohon. Meneriaki mereka agar segera turun dan mengancam akan mengadukan mereka pada Mama mereka berdua.

Keduanya turun ketakutan sebelum Yoongi menyeret keduanya pulang.

Sore itu, ketika senja beralih menjadi malam dengan masing-masing tangan Yoongi menuntun kedua bocah bandel itu, mereka mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama sekali lagi di balik punggung Yoongi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Keduanya tumbuh bersama. Usia mereka yang hanya terpaut sampai di hitungan bulan kedua membuat keduanya berubah seperti 2 kakak-beradik kembar yang nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar hebat.

Kini usia mereka mencapai ke hitungan ke 14. Masih kelas 2 tingkat menengah pertama. Jimin tidak banyak berubah, wajahnya masih bulat meski badan gempalnya sudah tidak segemuk dulu. Taehyung pun sama, masih saja kurus dan tinggi. Nyaris menyalip tinggi badan Jimin terlalu jauh.

Mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda, seperti Taehyung yang lebih senang tergabung ke dalam anggota organisasi kesiswaan yang kaku dan Jimin yang lebih senang menggeluti dunia olahraga basket.

Keduanya kini berjalan bersisian meski tujuan mereka berbeda, Jimin ke sisi selatan tempat di mana lapangan basket berada dan Taehyung ke utara menuju ruangan rapat organisasinya.

"Kau latihan sampai jam berapa, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung beberapa langkah sebelum mereka terpisah.

"Um, mungkin empat atau lima. Entahlah. Tim basket sekolah kita akan bertanding di Pekan Olahraga Nasional kali ini." Jawab Jimin.

"Kalau aku selesai lebih dulu, aku akan menunggumu di tepi lapangan ya."

Jimin mengangguk kecil sebelum menggusak rambut Taehyung dan berlari meinggalkannya yang sudah memerah siap mengamuk.

"Ya! Park Jimin!" Teriaknya kesal yang hanya di balas Jimin dengan lambaian tangan.

Rapat berlangsung membosankan. Taehyung yang merupakan Bendahara kesiswaan menguap berkali-kali, 'tak mengindahkan pandangan memperingatkan dari Kim Namjoon selaku ketua. Nyaris saja ia tertidur namun urung akibat kalimat penutup Namjoon pada rapat kali ini. Dengan tergesa Taehyung mengemasi bukunya memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Buru-buru sekali."

Taehyung menoleh mendapati Namjoon, ia tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf."

"Mau menonton pacarmu berlatih, eh?" Goda Namjoon sembari bersiul.

Taehyung mendelik kesal namun tangannya merangkul leher Namjoon, "Diam." Desisnya.

Namjoon terkekeh girang, di hadapan sana, tepat di lapangan basket, Taehyung melihat Jimin tengah men _drible_ bolanya gesit.

" _So hot_." Bisik Namjoon di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas dengan cubitan gemas di pinggang ketuanya itu.

Namun pada akhirnya keduanya berakhir duduk di tepi lapangan sembari menyoraki anggota inti tim basket yang tengah beradu tanding satu sama lain.

Taehyung melirik Jimin. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau memang Jimin tidak terlihat baik kali ini, permainannya tetap bagus namun entah mengapa Taehyung melihat ada yang janggal. Jimin berkali-kali bersandar di tiang _ring_ dan memegangi sikunya sendiri.

"Kau oke?" Tanyanya ketika Jimin telah berganti pakaian dengan kaus putih polos.

"Ya." Jimin menjawab singkat sembari menyamai langkah Taehyung di belakangnya.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Burung-burung mengepakkan sayapnya pulang ke sarang. Sementara angin musim semi yang beraroma putik bebungaan menyambangi indera penciuman.

Rumah mereka tidak teralu jauh dari sekolah, mereka pun terbiasa berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Namjoon telah berpisah dengan mereka sejak di gerbang sekolah karena arah rumah mereka yang berlainan.

"Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik." Desis Taehyung sembari meneguk air dari botol minum milik Jimin tanpa permisi.

"Yah, aku hanya sedikit gugup." Aku Jimin, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja _kok_."

"Benar?" taehyung melarikan punggung tangannya ke dahi dan pipi Jimin, mengecek suhunya.

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya dan merangkul tubuh Taehyung yang lebih tinggi meski kesulitan.

"Biar aku saja." Taehyung menyingkirkan lengan Jimin sebelum merangkul leher Jimin akrab, tanpa kata ia menarik tubuh Jimin mendekati rusuknya. Seolah mengerti bahwa Jimin butuh topangan.

"Kuakui kepalaku sering pusing belakangan ini." Ujar Jimin.

Taehyung diam mendengarkan. Namun jemarinya menarik tali tas di punggung Jimin, mengurangi beban di punggungnya.

"Istirahatlah, nanti malam aku tidak perlu menginap di rumahmu." Balas Taehyung.

"Tidak. Kau harus menginap." Jimin membalas 'tak kalah cepat.

Taehyung memutar pandangan, mengerti benar bahwa Jimin akan berubah serewel bayi jika sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kalau ada aku nanti kau malah tidak tidur."

"Justru kalau tidak ada kau aku tidak bisa tidur."

Taehyung terdiam. Pada dasarnya Jimin memang seperti itu, sering _ngotot_ ditemani tidur jika sedang sakit. Dan Taehyung pun tahu jika ia menginap malam ini, ia harus mempersiapkan lengannya yang akan kebas keesokan harinya. Salahkan Jimin yang selalu ingin dipeluk jika sakit. Sekali lagi, _Jimin itu serewel bayi._

"Baiklah aku akan menginap."

Jimin tersenyum sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung dan memejamkan mata, "Terima kasih."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika ia tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya menginap di rumah Jimin, tepat ketika ia hendak menggendong tasnya, Mamanya masuk dengan wajah pias,

"Tae, Jimin pingsan."

Tas itu melorot dari bahunya begitu saja.

Mengabaikan sekolahnya dan mengabaikan Seokjin yang harusnya sudah pergi ke kantor, Taehyung memaksa kakaknya untuk mengikuti mobil milik Ayah Jimin.

Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang bersama Mamanya. Ia duduk dengan kalut sementara Seokjin berusaha tenang mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Berkali-kali ia menyeka air mata yang menetes dari pelupuknya karena _demi Bumi dan segala isinya_ : **ia masih melihat Jimin baik-baik saja** meski sedikit pucat. Semalam ia masih memeluk tubuh Jimin dan tertidur bersama. Bahkan ia sarapan di kamar Jimin sembari menyuapi bayi besar itu. Tidak sampai 30 menit ia bersiap di rumahnya, Mamanya datang dengan panik. Berkata Jimin pingsan.

Belum sempat ia mencapai rumah Jimim, ia melihat tubuh itu dibopong oleh Ayahnya Jimin. Mamanya Jimin mengikuti sambil menangis histeris.

Taehyung melihat dengan jelas. Tubuh Jimin yang kebiruan seolah baru saja dipukul benda keras. Ia melihat tubuh Jimin terlonjak-lonjak kecil beberapa kali di dalam gendongan Ayahnya.

Ia melihat semuanya jelas, amat jelas.

"Tae," panggil Mamanya sembari mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Taehyung dari jendela mobilnya, "Sayang?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Ketika Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Mamanya sendu, wanita itu segera menarik putranya ke dalam pelukan, "Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sayangnya, semuanya tidaklah baik-baik saja seperti yang diucapkan Mamanya.

Karena sore ini, ketika langit berubah menjadi jingga dan burung-burung terbang pulang ke sarang. Di antara aroma putik bunga musim semi yang terbawa angin, aroma duka dan dupa menguar tajam.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin kau mati? Hah, konyol sekali. Cepat bangun dan teriakkan _APRIL MOOOP_ di hadapanku.

Hei, kenapa tubuhmu kaku begitu?

Lihat, kau membuat Mamamu menangis histeris. Dia pingsan.

Bangun anak nakal. Kau tidak takut dipindahkan ke bulan?

Jimin?

"Tae," aku merasa Mamaku memanggil dengan suara parau menahan isakkan.

"Sayang?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Aku tidak peduli.

Cepat bangun anak nakal. Bangun!

"Dik."

Aku berbalik. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh Jimin dan menatap Seokjin penuh harap, " _Hyung_ , katakan Jimin sekarang tengah mengolok-olokku dari belakang."

Seokjin terdiam. Entah karena Jimin tengah melarangnya bicara dari balik punggungku atau justru karena Jimin memang tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Katakan ini hanya lelucon."

Mama memelukku dari samping, kepalanya berada di atas puncak kepalaku.

"Katakan Jimin mencoba menipuku."

"Taehyung, sayang."

Air mataku luruh deras, "Bercandamu kali ini keterlaluan, Jim!"

Aku melepas pelukan Mama dan mengguncang tubuh Jimin yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dingin.

Diam.

"BANGUN!"

Aku menyeka air mata yang menghalangi pandanganku dari wajahnya yang berubah seputih kapas. Bahkan bibirnya yang biasanya sewarna kelopak sakura kini warnanya sama putihnya dengan wajahnya.

"Bangun, Jimin! Bangun! Katakan ini lelucon, **KATAKAN**!"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu diam. Mama Jimin yang pingsan sudah dibawa keluar ruangan sedari tadi.

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Jimin tetap diam seolah tuli.

Aku menarik selimut dari tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di dadanya. Berharap ada satu atau dua degup yang menyambangi telingaku.

Namun nihil.

Tubuh kaku itu tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun, benda di dalam relung dada Jimin itu terdiam.

Mati.

" _Kau tidak boleh mati, Jimin_. **Tidak boleh!** " Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, "jangan mati, Jimin. Kau ingat sebentar lagi kita SMA, kau ingin masuk ke Busan _High School of Arts_ bukan? Kau harus bangun," tangisku pecah tanpa mampu kubendung, "sebentar lagi pekan olahraga nasional, kau akan bertanding. Kau harus bangun, jangan seperti ini, Jimin."

"Sayang? Tae?" Mamaku menepuk bahuku sambil terisak-isak, "hei."

"Kau sudah janji akan hidup bersama denganku selamanya. Kau sudah janji, Jimin. Kau tidak boleh mati. Tanpamu," aku membiarkan Mama menarik tubuhku dari atas tubuh kaku Jimin, " _aku bisa apa?_ "

Perawat dengan gesit mendorong ranjang Jimin menjauh. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berdiri di rumah duka kali ini. Apakah ia harus menangisi Jimin sementara air matanya nyaris kering? Tubuh itu tidak bergerak. Diam saja ketika orang-orang memasukkannya ke dalam peti.

Diam saja selama 3 hari berkabung keluarga Park.

Membiarkan orang-orang melihat wajah bahagianya di dalam pigura.

Membiarkan dupa-dupa dibakar di dekat petinya.

Di hari ke3, tubuh itu pun diam ketika akan dikremasi.

Sore hari di pertengahan bulan April, ketika musim semi sampai di puncaknya di mana seharusnya hari itu cerah dan beraroma mekar bunga, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Aroma dupa tersamarkan oleh aroma hujan.

Tangis di mata Taehyung pun diwakilkan oleh hujan.

Sore ini, tubuh kaku Jimin akan dikremasi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Usia Taehyung kini 17 tahun. Ia duduk di bangku kedua Menengah Atas.

Banyak hal telah berubah.

Keluarga Park pindah ke Jepang 6 bulan setelah kematian Jimin.

Mama Jimin bilang, ia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat di mana setiap sudutnya ia mampu melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa Jimin.

Taehyung bersikap paling tegar ketika Mama Jimin memeluknya erat dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena berarti: _Jimin akan jauh darinya._

Baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan.

Karena artinya, orangtua Jimin juga membawa abu jenazah Jimin bersama mereka.

Taehyung akhirnya tetap menjalani hidupnya meski tanpa Jimin. Setelah berminggu-minggu ia habiskan dengan mengurung diri dan menangisi keadaan. Akhirnya ia kembali seperti Taehyung sedia kala, walau dikurangi sedikit senyum, tawa dan kenakalan.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari hidupnya tanpa Jimin.

Ia menjalani hidup seperti biasa, seperti sebuah kewajiban, keharusan yang mutlak.

Seokjin menikah setahun lalu, rumah Taehyung semakin sepi saja. Beruntunglah di SMA, Taehyung bertemu dengan teman yang baik. Sosok yang menjadi sahabat baginya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Meski begitu, mungkin hanya Taehyung yang mengerti bahwa Jimin selalu menjadi bagian penting di dalam dirinya. 'Tak 'kan tergantikan.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana, Tae?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

Keduanya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sekolah yang dulu selalu Jimin sebut sebagai tempat terhebat untuk mempelajari seni di Busan.

Awal bulan April, musim semi sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Bahkan pohon sakura di puncak bukit di belakang rumah Taehyung sudah gugur semua daunnya. Menyisakan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang belum waktunya mekar.

"Kau ikut ke rumahku, ya?" Pinta Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

Rumah Taehyung sudah sering Jungkook sambangi. Namun kali ini Taehyung membawanya ke gudang rumahnya.

"Kita mau apa?" Tanyanya heran melihat Taehyung membongkar satu persatu kardus lusuh dan peti usang.

Jungkook tinggal di depan rumah Taehyung, Taehyung bilang dulunya itu adalah rumah dari sahabatnya yang bernama Park Jimin. Jungkook seringkali mendengar cerita tentang Jimin dari mulut Taehyung, bagaimana kenakalan dan kekompakkan mereka, masa-masa bahagia, juga duka yang menyambanginya.

Taehyung bilang, Jimin meninggal karena pembuluh darah di otaknya pecah. Jantungnya mengalami kelainan sebelum memompa darah ke sekujur tubuhnya terlampau keras. Kemudian pembuluh darahnya pecah serentak. Jungkook ingat bagaimana Taehyung bercerita sembari menahan isak karena menurut taehyung, _Jimin baik-baik saja sebelumnya_.

"Mencari kertas _origami_." Jawab Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar melihat setumpukkan kertas berwarna biru muda pudar yang terbungkus plastik bening.

Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Debu menghambur ke udara ketika Taehyung menepuk kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau tahu kisah seribu bangau kertas?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya." Jungkook menjawab singkat.

Taehyung mengangguk puas, wajahnya semakin tampan dihiasi senyuman yang begitu menawan.

"Dulu aku dan Jimin sempat ingin membuat seribu bangau," Taehyung terkikik kecil, "maksudku dua ribu. Kami merengek pada Mama agar dibelikan kertas _origami_. Aku meminta kertas berwarna biru muda dan Jimin menginginkan warna putih. Dia bilang bangau itu putih. Jimin bilang ia ingin meminta kekuatan agar bisa bicara dengan mobil juga hewan-hewan sedangkan aku ingin menjadi alien."

Jungkook terdiam. Patuh mendengarkan sementara matanya mengawasi kertas yang Taehyung bawa dengan kedua tangan. Entah berapa jumlahnya, namun sepertinya itu berat dan rasanya mungkin jika Jungkook mau menghitung, mungkin isinya lebih dari 900 lembar kertas.

"Tapi kau tahu anak kecil bukan? Kami hanya merengek heboh namun setelah dibelikan kami hanya menyentuh dua lembar kertas, merasa jenuh dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan."

Jungkook melirik mata Taehyung yang memerah. Penuh warna. Gradiasi antara rindu, sayang, sedih, kecewa dan perasaan lainnya terarsir kabur.

"Sepuluh hari lagi hari peringatakan kematian Jimin," Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook tepat di kedua bola mata, "aku ingin memperingatinya tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang keluarganya tinggal di mana. Aku ingin pergi menemui Jimin, aku ingin bicara banyak padanya. Menceritakan sekolah yang sangat ia impikan, aku ingin ia mengenalmu, kau ingin dia tahu aku berhasil menjadi pemeran utama pementasan drama musim semi tahun ini, aku sungguh ingin ia tahu banyak hal."

Jungkook bangkit, merangkul bahu Taehyung sembari menepuk lengan atasnya beberapa kali.

"Jika kisah seribu bangau benar, aku ingin melipat seribu bangau dan membuat satu permohonan."

"Tae." Panggil Jungkook khawatir.

"Bolehkah aku minta Jiminku kembali?"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mungkin Taehyung sedikit tidak waras dengan mempercayai mitos yang biasa didongengkan para Mama pada anaknya sebelum tidur. Namun katakanlah begitu karena kini ia tengah melipat kertas biru muda pudarnya yang apak. Menyusunnya dengan benang kasur sepanjang 1.5 meter di mana setiap benangnya berisi 10 bangau kertas. Artinya ia butuh 100 untaian benang agar jumlah bangau lipatnya tepat 1000 buah.

Jungkook menawarkan diri berkali-kali untuk membantu, namun Taehyung bilang ia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Jadilah Jungkook hanya menemani anak itu melipat kertas siang dan malam hingga kantung matanya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Tidurlah malam ini, Tae." Ujarnya. Malam ini ia berniat menginap di rumah Taehyung.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal dua belas, dua hari lagi hari peringatan kematian Jimin dan bangauku masih kurang tiga puluh empat untaian." Balas Taehyung. 34 berarti kurang 340 _origami_ bangau kertas.

Jungkook mengerang sebal, "Makanya biarkan aku membantu. Kau mana bisa melipat seribu bangau sendirian selama kurang dari sepuluh hari sementara setiap harinya kau harus mempersiapkan drama musim semi dan tugas-tugas sekolahmu."

"Jangan. Biarkan aku melakukan semua ini sendiri."

"Tae." Panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung berbalik, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, "Kalau kau khawatir lebih baik kau buatkan aku _ramyeon_ dan kopi."

Jungkook memutar pandangan, "Ini rumahmu dan aku tamu lalu kau meminta tamumu untuk memasakkan _ramyeon_?"

"Kook, kau sayang padaku 'kan?" Taehyung merajuk.

"Baiklah, Dasar Monster lapar!" Rutuk Jungkook, "dan tidak ada kopi. Aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat."

Taehyung mengerang, "Aku butuh kopi."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya menapaki jalanan berbatu yang dulu biasa ia lalui bersama Jimin.

 _Ah, Jimin._

Taehyung tersenyum pedih teringat nama itu. Dulu ia sering sekali mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Jimin. Namun setelah kematiannya, Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi tempat ini.

3 tahun berlalu.

Namun tempat ini masih sama.

Masih sejuk dan beraroma bunga. Padang rumputnya masih sehijau dulu. Suasanya setenang terakhir kali ia datang. Juga pohon sakura tua yang rindang itu masih sama. Mungkin sedikit berbeda karena kini pohon itu dipenuhi kuncup berwarna merah muda.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya. Teringat pada jemari Jimin dan Taehyung kecil yang akan bertautan setiap sore hari sepulang dari tempat ini atau langkah kaki mereka ketika mengejar capung.

Ketika mencapai pohon sakura, Taehyung melihat ukiran nama Jimin dan Taehyung yang mulai memudar di salah satu bagian pohon. Rindunya menyesaki dada. Dengan hati-hati ia mengelus ukiran nama itu sebelum akhirnya memanjat pohon sembari membawa karung berisi untaian benang-benang _origami_ burung bangau.

Matahari masih terik ketika ia mulai mengikat tali-tali itu di setiap bagian dahan. Tinggi-rendah, besar-kecil, tanpa aturan. Membuat pohon sakura itu terhiasi untaian burung-burung berwarna biru muda yang terlihat serasi berpadu dengan kuncup bunga berwarna merah muda yang sebagian sudah mulai mekar.

Harum.

Indah.

Taehyung duduk di dahan yang dulu biasa ia duduki bersama Jimin, dahan menghadap matahari sore hari, mengikat 100 untaian benang membutuhkan waktu yang lama rupanya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook berniat membantu, namun sekali lagi, Taehyung melarang. Maka Jungkook pun mengerti dan membiarkan Taehyung bernostalgia seorang diri.

Taehyung tersenyum. Menghela napas berat yang sarat akan kerinduan.

"Hai, Jimin." Sapanya pada angin.

"Sekarang usiamu sudah tujuh belas sama sepertiku bukan?" Taehyung tertawa sengau, "Bodohnya aku. Kau pasti sudah tujuh belas, kau 'kan lebih tua daripada aku."

Hening tetap menyelimuti. Sesekali terdengar suara dahan yang bergesekkan atau _origami_ burung bangau yang saling bertubrukkan.

"Bagaimana rupamu sekarang? Kau lihat bukan, aku semakin tampan. Apa kau di usia tujuh belas masih berpipi bulat? Atau apakah kau masih manja? Bagaimana jika sekarang kau masih ada di sampingku, apa kau masih banyak bicara?" Air mata Taehyung mengalir.

"Aku rindu kau, Jimin. _Sangat_. Hingga di sini terasa begitu berat," Taehyung mencengkram kaus di bagian dadanya, "ah, omong-omong aku mendapatkan peran utama pria di drama musim semi tahun ini. Aku hebat 'kan? Kau seharusnya ikut drama ini dan menjadi penari latar, Jim. Kau sangat suka menari. Lalu, kini rumahmu ditempati keluarga Jeon. Mereka memiliki putra seumuran kita, namanya Jungkook. Ia anak yang baik dan menyenangkan, kau pasti akan senang jika bisa mengenalnya seperti aku. Seperti impian kita saat SMP dulu, aku berhasil masuk ke _Busan Arts_. Seperti yang kau bilang, sekolah itu sangat keren. Ada banyak teman-teman baik di sana. Oh, aku sampai lupa. Kau ingat Kim Namjoon ketua kesiswaan kita di SMP? Ia sekarang sekolah di New Zealand. Hebat ya?"

Taehyung menyentuh bagian pohon di sisinya, tempat di mana seharusya Jimin duduk sembari mendengar celotehnya.

"Menyesakkan sekali harus menjalani hari tanpamu, Jimin. Kau bilang akan hidup bersamaku selamanya, tapi kau malah bohong. Seharusnya dulu kau membiarkanku melipat seribu bangau dan meminta agar kita dapat hidup bersama selamanya, tapi kau malah melarang. Dan parahnya kita bahkan lupa melipat bangau dan terlalu sibuk bermain." Taehyung mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah langit, "Apa kisah ini benar, Jimin?"

Hening 'tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Jika benar, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal? Jungkook bilang permintaan ini tidak boleh permintaan menghidupkan orang mati atau permintaan tidak masuk akal lainnya," Taehyung menelan getir di suaranya, "Namun bolehkah aku tetap meminta satu permintaan tidak masuk akal?"

Angin berembus pelan. Dengan lemah Taehyung menyandarkan tubuh sampingnya pada batang pohon.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi atau bersamamu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tidak tahu berapa lama ia terpejam. Ia membuka matanya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pipinya pelan.

Ketika ia membuka matanya dan memicing silau, ia melihat senyuman yang paling ia rindukan. Dengan mata menyipit dan gigi seri yang menyembul tidak rata.

"Hai, Tae."

"Jimin?" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, "Jimin? Kau sungguh Jimin?"

Jimin di hadapannya mengangguk.

Ia tidak jauh berbeda dari yang Taehyung bayangkan. Pipinya masih bulat meski tidak segemuk dulu. Rahangnya menegas dan rambut hitam berponinya berkibar ringan bermain bersama angin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung menepuk pipinya keras, berkali-kali.

"Hei, hentikan." Cegah Jimin sembari menahan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung mampu merasakannya. Hangat jemari Jimin dan betapa halusnya permukaannya.

"Ini?"

"Sudah," Jimin duduk di dahan di samping Taehyung sembari mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya seperti kebiasaannya dulu, "jangan dipikirkan."

Dengan kasual lengan Jimin merangkul bahu Taehyung, "Aku merindukanmu, Tae."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, namun tubuhnya merangsek ke arah tubuh Jimin lebih dekat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin, menghirup aroma sahabat yang begitu ia rindukan kemudian terisak hebat.

Taehyung merasa Jimin pun terisak sama hebatnya di bahunya.

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin." Panggil Taehyung berulang-ulang seolah hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Aku di sini, aku di sini." Jawab Jimin.

Angin berembus lebih keras, membuat beberapa kelopak sakura berjatuhan. Taehyung enggan membuka mata melihat keindahan itu karena ia takut jika Jimin akan menghilang begitu membuka mata.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Tanyanya pada Jimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan membisik halus, "Kau harus hidup sebaik-baiknya. Jangan terus menangisi aku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku selalu hidup, bahagia dan bernapas di dalam hatimu. Jadi hiduplah dengan baik, agar aku pun bisa hidup sama baiknya."

"Iya, Jimin. Iya."

"Aku ..."

Taehyung terdiam, menunggu Jimin untuk melanjutkan.

"... aku sayang kau, Tae. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

Jimin melepas pelukannya, menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu damai.

"Terima kasih untuk seribu bangaunya."

"Tidak," Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Jimin, tidak, jangan."

Jimin hanya diam dan mulai mengelusi bahu Taehyung, "Kita sudah berbeda, Tae."

"Tidak, Jimin, tidak!" Taehyung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jimin, "jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tae."

"Kumohon. Kalau perlu bawa aku bersamamu." Air mata Taehyung menganak sungai.

Jimin membuang muka, membiarkan air matanya meleleh sebelum Taehyung menarik wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Jangan menangis, Jimin. Menangis itu sakit, aku tidak mau kau kesakitan. Biar aku saja. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, sudah cukup sekali saja." Bisik Taehyung di atas kening Jimin.

"Maaf, Tae, maaf." Air mata Jimin yang sebening kristal mengalir hingga ke dagunya, "Aku mencintaimu, Tae."

Kemudian tubuhnya menghilang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung terbangun ketika dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ketika membuka mata langit sudah nyaris gelap.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, _ternyata hanya mimpi._

Namun ketika ia bersiap turun dari dahan tempatnya duduk, ia melihat sisi kanan bahunya yang basah.

Ia mendekat mencoba menghirupnya, ada aroma Jimin di sana. Selembut kelopak sakura dan setenang senja di musim semi. Aroma Jimin halus menyapanya.

Seketika air matanya meluruh.

"Kau belum dengar jawabanku, Bodoh." Bisiknya sembari terisak.

Ia turun dari pohon dengan cepat. Tidak peduli pada angin yang semakin kencang memainkan _origami_ bangau di pohon pun dengan bunga sakura yang mulai memekar cantik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku nyaris gila setiap teringat padamu."

Bisikan Taehyung hanya didengar angin. Juga serangga yang berdengung nyaring.

Ah, mungkin juga didengar oleh _origami_ burung bangau di atas pohon yang kini menangis serentak.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

14 April.

Hari itu berakhir dengan Taehyung yang menginap di rumah Jungkook yang dulunya rumah Jimin, tertidur dengan mata bengkak di kamar Jungkook yang dulunya kamar Jimin.

Jungkook mengecup dahi Taehyung yang telah terlelap dengan khidmat, ada rasa sayang dan pengertian yang begitu hebat tertinggal di kening terbuka Taehyung, "Kau boleh menangis, 'tak apa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan mengenang Jimin sama-sama karena kupikir aku dan Jimin sudah begitu akrab walau hanya berjumpa lewat celoteh bibirmu. Kami begitu mudah menjadi akrab karena memiliki banyak kesamaan, terutama yang menyangkut **kau**. Seperti Jimin, aku pun sayang kau, Tae."

Ada satu _origami_ burung bangau berwarna biru pudar menangis di sudut jendela.

 **x**

 **x**

 **END**

 **x**

 **x**

Buang aku ke rawa-rawa, Kak! Buang!

Anyway, ini oneshot perpisahan dari December D ya. Cie ... jadi mulai sekarang aku mau lebih fokus ke FF chapteredku yang terbengkalai. Sebelum salah satu dari ke empat FF itu ada yang tamat, mungkin aku gabakal post oneshot lagi. Sekali lagi, **mungkin** ya. Doakan aku kuat ga ngetik FF baru begitu niat mau garap FF chaptered. Soalnya aku tuh suka begitu, bukannya lanjut malah suka bikin yang baru TwT

Kematian Jimin kuambil dari kejadian nyata. Aku gatau apa nama penyakitnya, tapi temenku emang meninggal dadakan kaya gitu. Setelah pingsan, badan biru-biru (dokter bilang sih pembuluh darahnya pecah di sekujur badan), 15 menit kemudian udah gaada :"(

Last, mind to RnR? Baca sampai habis tapi ga review aku sumpahin diare khukuku :3 Gak ding. Bercanda kok aku, gak direview juga gak apa-apa XD

 _Lots of love,_

 _December D._


End file.
